Dream Bubble
by rocknroler
Summary: Karkat is in a fool mood again, though it seems worst that it usually is... Maybe a little rest would help him back to his regular level of angriness.
1. Chapter 1

It seems like it's been forever since this meteor departed. Trolls and humans cohabitating on the seemingly large rock, but it slowly started to seem way smaller than it really was for Karkat. Having to be with the same persons every day of his life, people he didn't actually chose to be stuck with, was starting to get the best of him. Of course, he had always seemed angry at everyone, losing his calm over nothing, so to people who didn't really knew him so well, it didn't really seem like anything changed. But he knew he was getting worst; he could barely stand his own self whenever he would start speaking and that surely meant something. He was missing his old solitude, his computer, even his messy hive and his lusus. Drifting for what seemed to be forever on a large rock waiting for it to crash somewhere, wherever that somewhere is, was quickly getting old.

gallowsCalibrato [GC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

GC: H3Y K4RK4T, YOU'R3 SP4C1NG OUT 4G41N, SN4P OUT OF 1T!  
>CG: WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT TEREZI?<br>GC: WOO, SOM3ON3 1S 1N 4 B4D MOOD 4G41N…  
>CG: YEAH WHAT THE FUCK ELSE IS NEW?<br>GC: 1 JUST W4NT3D TO G3T YOU OUT OF YOUR TR4NC3 B3FOR3 YOU ST4RT DROOL1NG 4LL OV3R YOUR K34BO4RD…  
>GC: YOU LOOK T1R3D, M4YB3 YOU SHOULD TRY TO SL33P 4 L1TTL3.<br>GC: K4RK4T?  
>CG: DAMN IT TEREZI, CAN'T YOU FUCKING GET THE HINT WHEN SOMEONE IS QUITE OBVIOUSLY IGNORING THE SHIT OUT OF YOU?<br>GC: …  
>CG: I'M OUT OF HERE, IF ANYONE'S LOOKING FOR ME; TELL THEM TO GO LOOK ON THE OTHER FUCKING SIDE OF THE GOD DAMN UNIVERSE.<p>

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrato [GC]

Karkat had been sitting in the big library with his husktop on his knees staring at the screen for a long moment before Terezi started to talk to him and he was perfectly fine by himself, now the other troll just made him snap back to reality again and he was, as usual, quite annoyed by it. He flipped the screen shut quite violently, thinking he might even have broken the screen in doing so, but he didn't want to let anyone see that he actually gave a damn. The red blooded troll stood up and stormed out of the room and stomped his way to the place he decided to keep for his own a little while after they got stuck on this rock; his 'personal room'. Terezi shook her head a little as he walked out and sighed a bit once his sweet scent was out of reach of her sensitive nose.

The cancer huffed loudly in annoyance as he locked himself up yet again and sighed a little lifting the screen to see if it was broken; luckily for him it was not. He knew he was starting to lack social interaction but he was not about to let anyone know that. He mumbled to himself a little, as if speaking to himself would help his social issues, but as expected it did not; he just felt like telling himself to shut the fuck up. "Maybe Terezi is right. I need some rest…" He quietly admitted and looked over at the thing the humans called a bed. Karkat was not much of a sleeper even in a comfy recuperacoon, but the… 'bed'… he didn't think he could get a good rest on that thing; every time he tried he passed out on top of it only to wake up a little more than a day later with swore muscles and fool mood. He didn't have a choice though; he walked over to the bed lifted his shirt over his head to throw it on the other end of the bed and took his gray pants off throwing them along with the shirt, climbing on top of the soft mattress in his boxer short and wrapped the heavy blanket over his thin frame.

Like every other time Karkat tried to sleep in an actual bed, he was so exhausted it didn't take him more than a minute before he was completely out, breathing heavily, his face buried in the warmth of the blanket. And he simply slept, for hours, empty sleep with barely a glimpse of a dream, until he was in his hive again. 'Another dream bubble…' he thought, though no one warned him about it this time; then again, he seemed to be the only one around, maybe they didn't see it coming and since the others were probably awake, he would have been the only one sucked in it.

"Damn it, can't I fucking sleep in peace." He said to himself, suddenly happy that no one was around since he was only in his boxer still.  
>"Well that theemth like a perfectly peathfull dream bubble KK, don't know why you're complaiiniing…" A way too familiar voice along with a just as familiar lisp, was heard from behind him; this lisp, it could only be Sollux.<p>

Karkat only ended up facepalming once he heard his friend; last thing he wanted was to have to deal with people at this point. But deep inside, he felt happy to hear this annoying lisp again; it had been way too long, almost two sweeps now.

"Are you responsible for it fuckass?" Karkat simply asked, perfectly hiding the little happiness he had to see his friend again as he turned to face the Gemini.  
>"Nah, ii wath jutht tiierd and fell athleep, that'th the wonderth of dream bubbleth…" Sollux simply said as he sat on the chair in front of the computer, though keeping his attention to his friend.<br>"Hmph. First time you actually put your attention on me when you're right next to a computer, asshole." Karkat said softly, knowing he didn't have to feel ashamed from being barely dressed since Sollux was still obviously blind, his empty eye sockets 'looking' in his general direction. Somehow, his teeth seem to be slowly growing back again, already looking way more menacing than his own teeth.  
>"Yeah, that'th pretty much all ii have to do lately, might ath well thpend a little time with you KK…" He said softly smiling a little, hoping he could still argue on a regular basis with his best friend about everything and nothing.<br>"Tell me about it." Karkat said as he walked over to the desk to sit on it, remembering it could support his weight pretty well before, but soon moved away when the desk made a threatening creaking sound; the red blooded troll had grew up a little without him even noticing. The thought of growing up a little while he was away from Sollux made him smile a little and he stood up and pulled the gemini's wrist to make him stand up.  
>"What are you doiing KK?" Sollux asked raising an eye brow.<br>"I want to see if I'm finally taller than you fucker." He simply said as his friend stood next to him and he moved closer to put his hand on top of his head to compare with Sollux's height.

The yellow blooded troll would have rolled his eyes if he still had some but he simply chuckled a little and smirked at his friend; Karkat's voice seemed to come from higher than before that was one thing sure. "Tho, you actually can grow up piip-thqueak…" He said softly, his hand accidentally brushing over the warm skin of Karkat's side; that's when he froze a little. "…KK, are you weariing any clotheth?" He asked keeping his hands to himself again.

Karkat felt his face flush a little as he moved away. "I… I'm wearing boxers you perv."  
>"What are you doing naked KK?" Sollux said a little too loud.<br>"Hey asshole, my hive, my dream bubble, my rules! Why are YOU still dressed?" He spat back at the hacker before really realising what he just said, making Sollux's face cover up with a faint taint of yellow.  
>"I… No fair iif you can thee me naked and ii can't." Was the only thing the other troll managed to say.<br>"You're a perv Captor!" Karkat spat out again.  
>"ii'm not! And who the fuck thaid thith wath your dream bubble?" Sollux asked, trying to change the topic of their conversation.<br>"Well it's my hive so, I guess it's my dream bubble…" The red blooded troll said as he walked back to lean against the desk again.  
>"Whatever… Letth not argue now KK, we'll have plenty of time for that once we meet again later." Sollux said as a matter of fact.<br>"Agreed…" Karkat said softly. "You getting used to being blind? Must suck to be in your pants asshole…" Karkat said softly before chuckling a little.  
>"Maybe you'd liike to get in my pantth, iidiiot…" Sollux shot back chuckling a little.<br>"Hmph… You only got to my dream bubble to perv on me or what?" the cancer started again.  
>"I did not. Thtop attackiing me for no reathon KK…" Sollux simply said.<p>

Karkat could only smile a little again; he knew Sollux couln't see it.

"You know Sol… I kind of miss you in a sense…" Karkat caught himself saying and soon regretted opening his loud mouth.  
>"ii mithth you too KK…" The Gemini said softly with a smile that Karkat could see. As weird as it felt, Karkat was happy to hear that coming from his best friend's mouth. And that's when it struck him; Sollux was the first one in a little while now to make him smile and laugh, even if it was at himself and how pathetic he was to say out loud that he missed him, but then again, Sollux said it back so he guessed he might not be so pathetic.<p>

"Say… You really believe we'll see each other again?" Karkat asked, not sure if he should feel ashamed of asking that too. The other troll got the slight disappointment in his friend's voice and turned his head toward him again as if he could see.  
>"Of courthe KK…" Sollux said, trying to sound optimistic. "What'th the problem though, don't you liike your traveliing partners?"<br>"Fuck no. They're all a bunch of ass holes, each and every single one of them." The red blooded troll said suddenly feeling annoyed by the simple thought of being around them for one more day.  
>"Come on KK, to you everyone iith an ass hole…" Sollux said chuckling a little.<br>"No… well.. Ok, yes… But… You're not as much of an ass hole as they can be…" Karkat said, and Sollux knew this was, in a sense, a compliment coming from Karkat.  
>"Well thankth morron…" He said softly as he got closer to Karkat and hugged him; he almost forgot that his friend was almost naked, and he smiled a little at the warm reminder over his own shirt.<br>"Y-you're welcome, I guess…" He said as he rested his head over the other troll's shoulder, slightly dizzied by the sleepy state he was in since his real self was sleeping.

Karkat didn't know exactly what the deal with dream bubbles was, but he felt like this was relaxing him more than all those empty dreams he had in the last sweep, or maybe it was finally seeing a face he didn't completely hate. Without realising it, he closed his eyes and seemed to cling a little to Sollux, but the Gemini didn't seem to try and push him away.

"KK, ii thhould have liithtened to you and stay wiith you when the meteor thtarted to move…" Sollux finally said after a short moment of complete silence.  
>"You don't say…" The cancer said with a hint of sarcasm.<br>"No, ii'm theriouth… ii… ii'm happy you ended up iin my dream bubble… or ii ended up iin yourth, whatever…" The yellow blood said softly as he buried his face into the crook of Karkat's neck as if he was trying to hide something.  
>"…Sol… What's going on? Something's on your mind?" Karkat seemed slightly surprised by the other's action and it kind of worried him even if it was just a little.<br>"Yeth… A lot of thiingth are on my miind…" He vaguely replied, not letting go of the still slightly shorter troll.  
>"Well fuckass, tell me. I'm all ears, and got nothing else to do until I'm pulled back to reality…" The red blood said as he tried to move away from the now awkward hug they were in, only to get Sollux now clinging to him and pulled him back close again.<br>"ii… ii'm gessing, siinthe you're stiill ath cranky about everyone, that Terezi didn't make her move on you yet?" The taller troll asked against the warm skin of his friend's neck.  
>"Her move on me? Come on man, Terezi and I is old news, she's over me and I don't like her that way." Karkat said as he tried again to get Sollux face out so he could look at him and also a little afraid that he would bite him, you never know with his moodswings.<br>"Good… Karkat, ii… Would you be angry at me iif ii told you that ii… How do the humanth thay that again… Love you?" Sollux finally managed to say, feeling like a complete idiot in front of his best friend, hoping that Karkat wouldn't throw their friendship away if he was not interested in having him as a matesprite.

Karkat's eyes widened a little and he froze, not even sure he remembered how to use oxygen and his lungs together properly anymore. He managed to untangle himself from Sollux's embrace and tried to look at him for any sign of obvious lies.

"Don't you fucking make fun of me Captor, it's not fucking funny!" He started before seeing the dead serious face of his friend. "You… You're not shitting me, are you?" He asked again, both hands still on each of the gemini's shoulders.  
>"I'm not Karkat… tho… Would you?" Sollux asked again, wanting to see the other's face again for any (way too familiar) signs of anger.<br>"Let me correct something here; you, Sollux Captor, are the worst ass hole I know." Karkat finally said a little colder than he really wanted it to appear as he backed off.

Sollux lips twitched a little and he tried to smile to hide his disappointment; when he looked back at the taller troll, Karkat felt his heart squeeze tightly in his chest and try to force its way through his throat. 'Great job Vantas, coming from the expert in troll romance…' Karkat thought to himself, inwardly facepalming multiple times. He never really ever thought someone would ever feel red for him and in a sense he was being an ass hole to everyone on purpose to keep everyone else away from him, but this soon ended up being a really bad habit of his.

"…Telling me this, in a dream bubble when you fucking know perfectly well that we won't see each other in like… Fuck it ass hole, we might not even see each other again! What the fuck are you thinking? You think just telling me this will make everything better and we'll get the fucking happy ending that I, on my part, was not even supposed to get in the first place? Best fucking faith I can get is having some idiot culling me for my freaky red blood… You're an asshole Captor; you are a fucking cruel asshole!" The red blooded troll started to explain in a voice that was a little under yelling, but still really loud and angry.  
>"KK… That'th ecthactly why ii wanted to tell you now; thiince we might never thee each other agaiin, ii wanted you to know… Now pleathe KK, thtop fliippiing your thhiit at me for telliing you… ii know iit wath a thtupiid quethtiion to even athk iif you'd be angry cauthe obviiouthly you alwayth are…" the Gemini said as he got a little closer to Karkat. "ii guethth what ii really meant iith; do you piity me ath well? For what iit'th worth, do you thiink we could be matethrpiites thomeday?" He finished as he stopped when he heard Karkat backing off and hitting the desk behind him. A soft yellowish blush was covering his cheeks.<p>

Those words really did reach Karkat, Sollux knew exactly how to make him doubt himself, and he also was the best at it. Both of Karkat's hand moved up and he covered his face with them, even though the yellow blood couldn't see him, he still didn't know what to do with his hands. He took a deep breath, not even sure if it was the real Sollux standing in front of him or if he was just simply part of his dream; maybe he was making that up, but he didn't know how to see if it was the real him or not. As sad as it was, he liked to think that it was all his imagination, this way he wouldn't have embarrassed himself in front of his friend.

"You are a complete idiot for getting me into this…" Karkat said softly, a tone that Sollux rarely heard coming from the other troll. The cancer looked up at the gemini's face and got slightly closer, one of his hands gripping the other's shirt as if he would get away and the other rested on Sollux's cheek as he leaned closer and presser their lips together for a short moment. "This as better not be the last fucking time I see you're ugly face, Captor." He said just as softly against those gray lips.  
>"ii'll make thhure to get to you agaiin someday KK… ii promiithe…" Sollux said softly and moved close again, letting his arms wrap around Karkat's mid-section, pushing him up against the desk again as he tried to kiss him.<br>"Hey fuck ass, don't take advantage of this!" The red blooded troll said, pressing his hand against Sollux's face to stop the kiss.  
>"But KK…" Sollux almost wined as he tried to get passed the hand pressing against his face.<br>"Alright, alright fuck face! You better keep this off your mind when you jerk off at night thou-" The other troll tried to say, but was cut by the Gemini's lips against his again. The kiss was a little longer and was not a one side kiss and Karkat jumped a little when he felt the other's teeth harassing his bottom lip and the hands slowly moving down his back.  
>"You're obviously taking advantage of that, fucker…" He said softly as he pulled away.<br>"Don't blame me for doiing tho, iit miight take a long tiime before ii thee you agaiin…" Sollux explained with a grin on his face.  
>"Well it's not fair if you're the only one taking advantage of this." Karkat said as he let his hands tug at the other's shirt.<br>"Don't act liike you don't enjoy iit at leatht a little." The yellow blood said as he let his hands move to the other's lower back. Karkat breathed in deeply, the air filling his lungs so slowly made a sound that resembled a purr and didn't say anything to oppose the hand running over his back. But Sollux's hand stopped moving; since he couldn't see Karkat's expression, he had mistaken the purr like sound for a growl. "Really? Growliing at your own matethpriite?" The Gemini asked, not taking his hands off Karkat just yet.  
>"I was not growling you fucking morron." The young troll spate out, blushing bright red through his gray skin at this point.<br>"…A purr than?" Sollux asked teasingly as he let his hands caress the other's bareback again.  
>"Shut up Captor!" Karkat ordered as he glared at the other's empty eye sockets again as if the other troll could see him.<br>"Alright then, iif you don't want me touching you, ii won't…" The yellow blood said with a sigh as he let his hands slip off Karkat's warm skin and sat down on the chair next to him.

Now there was no mistaking it, Karkat did growl a little, making his lover chuckle softly. As many romcoms as he watched in his life, he didn't quit know what to do, or what to say at times like this. So he took a deep breath and walked over to Sollux and decided to shut up and swallow his pride for once in his life and sat down on the other troll's lap.

"Sorry Sollux… I guess… What I really want to say is thank you for trying to make this work even though we're so far away…" He finally said looking down at his bare knees, suddenly feeling stupid for apologizing, but also stupid for rejecting something he always wanted to have.  
>"It'th fiine KK…" The Gemini said softly as he let a hand reach out for Karkat's hand and held it for a moment. "We don't have to conthiider each other ath matethrpiite untiil we're together agaiin iif you don't want to." He finished. The red blooded troll looked over at the other and frowned a little.<br>"When did I accept to be your matesprite fuckass…?" He said a little coldly again before smiling and leaning toward Sollux to steal a kiss again. "No one would believe me even if I said so anyways… But I don't mind considering we are, even if you stayed behind like a fucking coward, leaving me face my faith all by myself… Come to think of it, you're a fucking sad excuse of a matesprite Captor." Karkat said with the hint of a smile in his tone.  
>"thhut up aththhole, you're obviiouthly doing perfectly fiine on your own…" Sollux answered and chuckled a little as he pulled him against his chest and hugged him, letting his hands run over the warm skin again getting dangerously low on the red blood's stomach.<p>

Karkat felt his skin tingle a little under the light touch but he didn't say anything, either too afraid to lose that soft touch, or to sound like a prude virgin (which he kind of was) if he protested. Instead he decided to give it a try and let one hand slip right under the yellow blooded troll's shirt, letting his fingers map the skin over the other troll's bones; Sollux was too skinny for his own good.

"Aren't you cold?" Sollux asked softly, feeling the heated skin.  
>"No… I'm wrapped up in a heavy blanket back in 'reality' whatever reality is now." He simply answered letting his other hand move up to caress the other's hair a little, passing right over a set of horns obviously sharper than his.<br>"No faiir… ii thhould be all wrapped up iin that blanket wiith you…" Sollux said softly, his head leaning a little into the touch, trying to get the other's fingers to caress his horns.

Karkat got the hint and let his fingers gently move along the smaller horn, pressing a little at the base and smiled to himself. The Gemini smiled too and felt a light tingle run from the top of his head, where the horns were, to the back of his neck.

"You are such an ass Captor…" Karkat said softly as the other troll's hand ran over his bare chest, making him shiver.  
>"ii don't care being an athth iif you take iit liike thith every tiime…" The yellow blood said, letting his hand caress the warm chest and leaned closer to nip at the red blood's neck.<br>"Fuck you Sollux! Fuck you... very fucking much…" The cancer whispered, his voice trailing off a little.

The slightly taller troll didn't answer this, he knew he didn't have to, and that would probably make Karkat swear more and more if he tried and say something smart. Instead he let both hands move around Karkat's waist and pulled him close against his chest and kept on abusing his neck for a moment, licking and biting every now and then.

They both soon started to enjoy it a little too much, both panting a little and Karkat moaning soft insult and swears, and soon, the feeling slowly left him; he moved his head back and looked at Sollux who seemed to start to get slightly blurry, his hair slowly slipping out of his grasp.

"theemth liike thomeone iith wakiing you up… thorry KK, we'll have to continue thiith thome other tiime…" The Gemini whispered softly, his hand gently going over Karkat's usual angered face before he was taken out of his slumber.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Karkat almost yelled as his eyes opened, staring at the blond human next to him that had obviously shaken him out of his sleep. "WHAT THE FUCK STRIDER! CAN'T I FUCKING GET A MOMENT OF REST WITHOUT ANY OF YOU ASSHOLES WAKING ME UP?" He then yelled.  
>"Well, Terezi was worried about you since you didn't come out of your room for hours now and asked me to keep an eye on you… Looked like you were having a nightmare or something so I decided to wake you up… Don't I get a thank you for taking you out of a nightmare?"<br>"Fuck no asshole… Fuck you, fuck Terezi, fuck this fucking meteor and… Get the fuck out of my fucking room!" He said angrily, doing his very best to keep from punching the other out of his room again and violently pulled on his blanket as he rolled on his side and buried his face under it, hoping the other would get the hint and fuck off.  
>"Gee, fine… Fuck you too." Dave said as he finally stood and walked to the door to go and tell Terezi that the red blood seemed pretty fine to him, same as always.<p>

Once he heard the door close, Karkat sighed loudly, now feeling way too pissed to manage to fall asleep again, and the dream bubble he was in a moment ago was probably already gone by this time. He let his hands run over his face and his eye widened a little when he felt the rather large bite mark when one of his hand trailed off to his neck and smiled again to himself; seemed like it was true after all. "Asshole…" He whispered softly to himself knowing that there was no way he could face anyone in that state seeing how the Gemini worked him up. He decided that staying in his bed for a little while and get this pressure in his boxers dealt with would be a much better idea.


	2. Chapter 2

How long as it been? A sweep? Maybe two? Karkat still had no news from his 'Matesprite' and really started to lose hope. Everything was stable on the asteroid; Dave was still a 'tottal fucking ass' according to Karkat. Rose and Kanaya were mostly seen together studying in there useless books. Terezi was still looking out for him no matter how much he told her to "fuck off". Gamzee was still nowhere to be found, although a few honks in the hall ways every now and then reminded them that the clown was laying low somewhere deeper in the asteroid; as crazy as it sounded, the red blooded troll kind of wondered how his morial was, he guessed he was surviving and maybe got through his sober state since they were still all pretty much alive and well.

Karkat couldn't help but think about how much he would need a good talk with Gamzee lately; the clown was the only troll the cancer didn't feel bad talking to about his feeling and all. It was probably due to the fact that the Capricorn never seemed to pay any attention to what he was saying even though he obviously was since he sometimes came up with some attempt to help his "Main Bro" out… Of course most of the solutions he found either made no damn sense or Karkat had already thought about it and rejected the idea because it was too stupid or unrealistic. He never really talked about anything like this with the indigo blood though; the morial quadrant seemed to be the only one he managed to fill throughout his short life.

The young mutant blood was walking down the halls toward his room one day with Terezi walking next to him, checking on him again, making sure he was sleeping and eating properly since he did look a little depressed other than his regular pissed off mood. "I'm FINE Terezi! For fuck sakes!" He said as they walked. "Sure you are Karkles… Why do we barely see you in the common rooms anymore then?" She asked, not really hoping to get an straight answer. "I've been fucking sleeping all this time, alright? I'm sleeping now! See?" He said, pointing out the dark rings under his eyes were not as dark as they used to be. They both stopped abruptly when they reached Karkat's room, noticing some… _present?_ Had been left in front of his door. It didn't take a genius to know who it was from; it was a rather odd looking pie. "Gamzee…" Karkat said softly with a smile on his face while the female seem obviously frightened. And this alone seemed to be reason enough for Terezi to get off his back.

Once he was in his room again, with Terezi gone, he brought the pie up to smell what it was made off; obviously not slim since they didn't have any more of it left on the asteroid. It smelled sugary and aside from the strange colors designed in the egglike texture, it did seem kind of good. Before he had time to do anything though he heard a loud crash noise coming from his 'bathroom' area (or whatever human called it) he set the pie on his desk and walked toward the noise making sure to get his scythe on the way and quickly opened the light, ready for anything.

"Gamzee?" He asked in shock when his saw his morial, for the first time since he went on a killing spree, all tangled in the sower curtain his upper half in the tub and his legs awkwardly hanging out. "What the fuck are you doing?" He asked, noticing the airduct's trap laying on the floor right next to the bath tub.

"I was motherfucking trying to get out of here best bro…" He said, looking miserably guilty.

"Why the fuck didn't you use the damn door you nookstain!" He said, and oh dear gog it felt good to insult his morial again.

"You were all motherfucking coming this way and I didn't want you to see me you know?" Gamzee tried to say as he slowly stood up and rubbed his arm. "I didn't want you to know it was from me…" He continued, talking about the pie. "Or else you might have thrown it out…" the indigo blooded troll finished.

Karkat looked over at his friend and rolled his eyes a little. "I would have guessed you fucking clown face…" he said, noticing the states Gamzee's clothes were in; obviously getting to short and awfully dusty, very old blood drops still apparent at some place being the only reminder of how violent Gamzee could really be.

"Would you have thrown it away best bro?" The taller troll asked with his usual dopey look, minus the dopey smile that Karkat remembered and kind of missed.

"Depending on what you put in this shit, I guess…" The cancer said, obviously not sure if he should eat it or not.

"Don't worry motherfucker, I wouldn't feed you anything bad, now would I?" Gamzee said as his smile slowly crept back on his face.

"You did try and feed me your fucking slime pie back on Alternia, remember?" Karkat said as he turned to walk out of the bathroom, inviting his friend to follow him.

Gamzee followed, kind of relieved that Karkat didn't hold grudge against him after all he did. "But slime's not the same bro! I'm still alive, what bad could it do?"

"How about melting down your fucking think pan and go on a fucking killing spree once you're out of it!" Karkat finally bursted out, making Gamzee stop in his tracks and look down at the floor.

"I see… Sorry for bothering my main motherfucker then…" He said, feeling stupid for thinking Karkat could forgive him so easily.

"… Alright, alright! Geez… Come here, we'll share the damn pie, ok?" The shorter one said as he pulled his morial's wrist to bring him toward the bed so they could sit.

"It's not all just about the motherfucking pie bro! …I'm sorry for what I did… I know motherfucking well that I fucked shit up time twelve hundred…" The indigo blood started.

"I know alright? You scared the shit out of me for fuck sake, but I… It's ok now. You feel alright now, right?" Karkat felt Gamzee was alright, but he just wanted to make sure.

"I… Yes…" He simply replied, not really sure what was supposed to be better. "But I'm motherfucking lonely…"

"Then come back! We never fucking said we'd kick you off the asteroid or anything! You just went and left the fucking group for no reason…" Karkat exclaimed; that was not what he was thinking about when he thought about talking with Gamzee, now he seemed to only be dealing with the taller troll's problems while his remained unspoken.

"I'll consider…" He said still staring down at the floor.

To this Karkat could only sigh and reached out to wrap his arms around his friend. "You're a fucking retard." He simply said as he pulled him down on the bed and hugged him tightly.

Gamzee didn't say anything to that, he only sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around Karkat as well, hugging him back just as tightly for a long, long moment until he felt his eyes starting to itch. A short moment later, the cancer felt his shoulder getting wet. "Gamzee…? Are you…?" He didn't need to finish that question to know his friend was crying.

"Sorry motherfucker… I… You're so lucky you know…" Gamzee said softly against Karkat's shoulder.

"Lucky? Me? What the fuck Gamzee, if anything, you were the one born with the higher blood color right after sea dwellers! Shut your fucking mouth about luck already, you know nothing about luck!" Karkat almost yelled as he pushed Gamzee back.

"I'm not motherfucking talking about that! It's not like blood color means anything anymore, right?" The clown said through his cracked and smudged make up. And there was another silence before Gamzee reached in his pocket and handed out a pair of glasses to Karkat.

"Sol…" the young troll said, his eyes wide and slowly filling up with light red tears. "What the FUCK have you done to him!" The cancer almost yelled as he pounced his morial… _Ex-morial_.

"Chill out bro! I didn't! I didn't do anything! He dropped it in my dream bubble!" The Capricorn tried to calm his friend down, but failed mesirably as Karkat had brought both hands around the clown's neck. "I mother fucking swear it Karkat! Stop!" He continued, feeling the shorter troll's tears drip down on his face. "Karkat! Stop! I wouldn't do that! I motherfucking know what it is to lose your matesprite!" He said again.

Karkat stopped struggling, eyes wide again, looking into Gamzee's eyes. "What did you say?" He asked, releasing the taller troll's neck a little, but keeping his hands around his neck.

"I said… stop?" Clueless Gamzee said.

"No moron… Matesprite?" He asked again, not sure who told Gamzee since he didn't tell anyone yet.

"I had a talk with the motherfucker a little while ago while I was sleeping in the air duct… I got stuck for a few days but managed to get out safe and sound after a good struggle… I think I scared the shit out or that Rose human though…" Gamzee trailed off.

"That's not what I want to know fucking clown face! Sollux, what's up with Sollux!" Karkat said, selfishly.

"Oh yeah… Sollux… I met him in a dream bubble a little while ago… We talked, mostly about you… I kind of put one and one together and all motherfucking asked him if you two were red for each other and he said yes… It's kind of sad that he had stayed behind you know? All this to say; I lost Tav to that spider bitch… Last thing I would do is take my Morial's Matesprite… That's what I motherfcuking ment to say when I said lucky…" Gamzee explained, Karkat's hands moving away from his neck as he listened to what he had to say. "I didn't want you to get mad… Sorry bro…" he said, handing him the glasses again.

The cancer looked down at the glasses and smiled a little, taking them and setting them on the bedside table next to his bed. "Sorry for flipping my shits at you…" Karkat said as he sat down on the other hand of the bed. "You can sleep here if you like… I was just about to go to bed before you showed up…" He said, suddenly impatient to go to sleep and maybe meet his Matesprite.

"Well it would be a lot more comfortable than the air duct or the basement, that's for sure… But a motherfucker wouldn't want to be bothering his best bro for too long…" The now sober troll said.

"Come on… I missed you Gamzee… Just like old times? I'll pet your hair…" Karkat asked with a smile, remembering that it would always put the Capricorn to sleep in less than 10 minutes when he was too high to sleep.

"…Alright." He finally agreed and Karkat stood up again, walking to the wall to turn off the main light, leaving only the dim light of the desk where his husktop was, along with the pie that seemed to have been long forgotten.

The short troll walked back to his bed, undoing his pants to get out of them so he could sleep in his boxer shorts. He lifted the blanket and slipped under it, waiting for his morial to join him. Gamzee awkwardly got rid of his shoes and did the same with his pants, hopping on the bed next to his friend. He rested his head on the pillow right next to Karkat's, careful not to hurt the other with his long horns. The red blooded troll rolled on his side and let one of his hand move up to tangle his fingers in the mess of hair.

As expected, Gamzee did fall asleep way before Karkat and it made him slightly happier to know that his morial was doing alright now. He closed his eyes, hand still tangled into Gamzee's messy hair and slowly drifted off to sleep as well. He knew there was nothing sure, but he hoped he would see his matesprite again in his dream. 

When he woke up next, not sure if it was morning or night, Karkat noticed that Gamzee was gone. _Sneaky little bastard…_He looked around just to make sure; his clothes and shoes were gone, so he guessed the clown was back at wandering the halls, basement and hair duct again. He slowly pushed the blankets off him and stood up and stretched a little, his long sleeved shirt moving up with the motion. No sign of a dream bubble floating his way that time either. He sighed and walked over to turn on his husktop and saw that a piece of the pie was gone and right next to the pie was a piece of paper with writings on it.

**he'll come back.****  
>DON'T YOU MOTHERFUCKING WORRY ABOUT IT BRO! :o)<strong>

Karkat shook his head a little and set the piece of paper back on the desk before looking at the pie again. _Might as well try it seeing all the trouble he put himself into to fucking bring that up…_and with that thought, he looked around for something to take a bite of the sweet looking pie. He took one bite, then a second, his face contorted a little with the sweet taste of it. _Faygo…_ was the only ingredient he could pin point in this recipe, that and sugar… No wonder Gamzee didn't spend the night/day with him, he was probably hyper. But at least the pie wasn't bad at all, other than being way too sugary.

He set the pie back on the desk and looked over at his husktop to see if he had any message or whatever. Nothing, other than Terezi asking if you took a chance with the pie that had been left in front of your door. Of course she was worried, and Karkat would have to make his best to make his friends believe his morial was sorry, even though he didn't know if Gamzee would show up again. At the very least she hadn't send Dave to check on him again.

He walked over to his 'bathroom', getting used to human word was a hard task, and remembered the curtain was still in the bath. He quickly walked over and pulled it up to put it back in place and turned on the water to shower. He should have offered a bath or a shower to his morial as well before going to bed, the clown sure seemed like he needed one.

Once out of the shower, Karkat walked back to his room and quickly got dressed again sorting through all of his cloths for something that was not too small for him and sat down in front of his husktop to spend some time. He soon noticed someone's been trying to contact him as his trollian blinked. "Who the…?"

**twinArmageddons [TA]**** began trolling ****carcinoGeneticist [CG]******

**TA: KK…  
>TA: KK!<strong>**  
>TA: ii know you're there KK, I can't believe you wouldn't even an2wer me…<strong>**  
>TA: Anyways, ii managed to locate what iinternet connectiion you guy2 are u2iing on the a2teriiod…<br>TA: And now ii can piin point exactly where you are by followiing that connection…  
>TA: 2tiill no 2iign of anythiing that could oppo2e a threat to any of you, ii managed to 2top another of tho2e biig rock2 liike the one you guy2 are floatiing on, ii'll be piilotiing iit toward your de2tiinatiion and try to catch up…<strong>**  
><strong>**CG: SOLLUX!  
>CG: FUCK I WAS STARTING TO WONDER IF I'D HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN!<br>****TA: Fiinally! 2o… ii don't have much tiime to talk, a2 ii wa2 2ayiing, we'll be departiing 2oon… ii won't be able to u2e trolliian once we depart 2iince ii'll be bu2y naviigatiing…****  
>TA: Talk to AA iif you have any que2stiion…<strong>**  
>CG: WAIT! FUCK, DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO SAY? I MEAN, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOREVER TO GET NEWS FROM YOU FOR FUCK SAKE!<br>****TA: Yeah… 2orry KK, ii diidn't manage to get a hold of your network anytiime 2ooner…****  
>TA: ii mii22 you already way too much, that'2 why ii want to leave ASAP…<br>TA: We'll have plenty of tiime to catch up once ii manage to catch up wiith you guys…****  
>TA: Tell everyone to be expectiing u2…<strong>**  
>CG: ALRIGHT FUCK ASS, I'LL BE WAITING… YOU BETTER NOT MAKE IT ANOTHER FUCKING SWEEP!<br>****TA: ii'll do my be2t KK… 3****  
>CG: … 3<br>CG: BE SAFE…**

**twinArmageddons [TA]**** stopped trolling ****carcinoGeneticist [CG]****  
><strong> 

And with that, Sollux was off. Karkat was happy to know that his matesprite was actually trying to get back to him, but he couldn't help but worry; Psionics were usually used to move huge battle ships throughout the universe, but they were also used until they couldn't do it anymore, most of them died on duty. He didn't know if Sollux would be able to catch up with them in one piece. They would have to wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3

It seems to be forever since he last talked to Sollux; Karkat was getting tired and worried. Almost half a sweep already and still no news from the lisping troll. He managed to get a hold of Aradia every once in a while, but it was hard, even for her, to tell how Sollux was, the Psiionic seemed to be completely cut off from the outside world as he navigated their slightly smaller asteroid.

Though she hadn't logged on in what seemed to be a week or so, it was really hard for anyone to keep track of time on this rock since there was no sun rising or setting to announce the beginning of a new night or day. The Cancer was surprised whenever he'd meet his moirial and did everything he could to let Gamzee know he was still welcomed within their group if he thought he was ok to come back again. But the clown never followed him to the lab or anywhere near any other troll for that matter; he simply laid in Karkat's room once in a while, not warning his host whenever he was leaving, walking out the room while Karkat was sleeping so he wouldn't follow him.

"Gamzee, will you fucking quit that? Looking for you when I wake up worries me..." Karkat said when his eyes shot open when he felt his bed stir a little and the weight leave his side, letting him know that the Capricorn was leaving again.

"Sorry motherfucker, I just can't come back, they'll try to cull me for sure..." Gamzee explained as he pulled his shirt back on and walked to the door, checking his pockets, making sure he didn't drop anything that could be important to him, whatever it was that he had in his pocket.

"At least let me know you're leaving so I don't look for you or bite my fucking claws to the bone in fright of what I'll find when I walk in the lab again." Karkat said as he got up and walked to his friend hugging him before he could get out of his room.

"Don't you worry my main motherfucker, I'm all up and done trying to paint the walls rainbow... We're still missing some colors for create a nice rainbow anyways, one being my motherfucking favorite of them all." The highblood said with a sigh before forcing a soft honk chuckles.

"You're fucking creepy... But please come back every once in a while, I miss our morialigence..." The mutant blooded troll said as he let his arms fall to his side, letting Gamzee go.

"I will." He simply said as he walked out the door and closed it shut behind him.

Karkat listened at the footsteps leaving and sighed a little; his morial was broken and there was nothing he could do to help him, he felt like the worst morial ever. But really, there was nothing he could do to bring Tavros back to Gamzee. And with that Karkat lost his will to sleep. He walked to his drawer and found his clothes, thinking it was ok to start a new 'night' whatever time it was; he dressed up and walked out o go find something to eat.

Everything was quiet, mostly everyone seemed to be sleeping by that time, either that or they were hanging out in some unknown hideout somewhere on the asteroid. The short troll got himself a snack from the nutrition block and walked toward the exit; he needed a little moment to stare out at the empty space to think, that's all he had left to entertain him lately. He walked to what seemed to be the back of the asteroid and sat on one of the higher rock, looking back at where they were coming from, thinking of how everything would have turned out if they didn't get to play that game and destroy their planet.

After a bit, the Cancer heard soft honks coming from the left side of the asteroid, he'd been sitting slightly to the right. Honks were getting louder and made his blood pusher skip a beat, or two, or even three. Gamzee was coming toward him and he seemed to be running; his thinkpan immediately registered it as a very _very _bad sign. "Karkat brother! Where are you?" The clown shouted, as if he wanted any trolls on the rock to know where he was, risking the culling in the sake to find his morial. The Cancer didn't know if he had to hide or tell Gamzee to quiet down, but the calls from his morial won over his fright; he ran toward Gamzee's voice, worried about what could make his friend look out for him so desperately.

"Gamzee! I'm right here... What's wrong?" He asked, slight panic taking over him.

"Hey my best motherfucker! Come!" He said loudly as he reached Karkat and pulled his wrist to make him follow. Gamzee seemed... 'happy' and that set Karkat off a little; he thought Gamzee was hurt or something like that.

"What the actual fuck Gamz?" He asked as he tried to follow his friend. Gamzee didn't reply just yet and simply led Karkat to the other end of the asteroid.

"Look!" The Capricorn said loudly as he clumsily came to a stop, pointing out in the void with Karkat running straight into him.

"What is it?" He asked raising an eyebrow. "That's it, you fucking lost it..." The shorter troll sighed rolling his eyes and shaking his head a little.

"No motherfucker! _Look!" _Gamzee said again, forcing Karkat's head to look toward the void where he was pointing. "He's coming for you motherfucker! He's right... There! Look!" He continued.

Karkat's eyes focused a little further and he moved his head forward, eyes squinting as he looked in the distance and that's when he saw it. It was small, tiny, probably nights away from where they were, but a rock was moving toward them.

"I bet it's Sollux, Brother! He said he was coming right? It's your own motherfucking miracle!" Gamzee said smiling brightly, obviously happy for Karkat.

The young troll smiled, feeling his face crack with a smile. He didn't want to have false hope, but it was so hard with Gamzee almost jumping next to him. "Its... Sollux... Are you sure?" Karkat mumbled softly.

"Who else motherfucker? It's not like Tavros is going to fly all the way here on a huge bitchtits rock. The only motherfucker who could fly this thing is your little fuck buddy!" Gamzee said calming down a bit.

"Shut up fuckass!" The lowblood said, blushing brightly at the other's comment, punching the taller troll's shoulder hard. Gamzee could only chuckle and rubbed his shoulder a little.

"Guess that means this motherfucker's not getting into your room again while you sleep, eh?" The lanky troll said, facing the fact that Karkat would want to share a room with his matesprit and one doesn't simply walk in his bestfriend's room when the said bestfriend is getting his flushed feeling all over the place.

"You are a fucking idiot. I'm not putting you aside just because Sollux is coming back..." was all Karkat could say to this. He was so pale for Gamzee and Gamzee was insanely pale for Karkat, there was no way he'd want to lose him again. "I'll reintegrate you to the group Gamz... and you've got nothing to fucking say on that mater."


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: I'm truly sorry, I told someone I would be updating a little while ago... Well, I got caught in life, couldn't find the time nor the inspiration to write this update. Also, there will be a little GamTav (DAMN YOU HUSSIE FOR SINKING THAT SHIP!) throughout the story, simply because I like this pairing just as much (AND BECAUSE I CAN! IN YOUR FACE HUSSIE!) Anyway, here goes!_

The other rock was moving towards them slowly, so damn slowly, Karkat couldn't stand just looking at it move without being able to do anything to make it go faster. He had told everyone else on the asteroid about Aradia and Sollux joining them again soon so everyone could keep an eye out for whenever they would get close enough to board their current 'ship'. But until then, Gamzee stayed low profile, not getting near anyone else than Karkat every now and then, mostly to find a warm and comfy place to sleep.

The Cancer couldn't fall asleep, he did sleep a whole lot more than he usually would since they got on this rock and it seemed like there was absolutely nothing better to do around this place. He had found a way to get his morial to shower so he would be less disgusting to be around and now Gamzee was curled up on Karkat's bed, head resting on his lap. The short angry troll was reading a book, trying to fight off the boredom, one hand mindlessly going through the Capricorn's hair now that the mess of hair was not greasy or knotted. Everything was quiet until a soft knock could be heard coming from the door, too soft to be anyone but Rose or Kanaya.

As a matter of fact; "Karkat, Sollux and Aradia are almost here. Do you want to welcome them Dave, Rose and I?" Kanaya's soft voice could be heard from the other side of the door. Of all the people he had to live with on this rock, Rose and Kanaya were from far the easiest to live with when you didn't get in any argument with one or the other.

At those words, the Cancer tensed a little, stirring his morial from his slumber. "I'll be out in a moment." He said shifting a little, Gamzee rolling off his lap. And with that, they both heard the sound of short heals walking away from his room.

The clown sat up and smiled at Karkat; to anyone this was just a smile, but the lowblood knew Gamzee. "Don't give me that look nooksniffer, I told you I'm not kicking you out of my room just because Sollux is back..." He said as he pushed himself off the bed.

"I know..." The indigo blood said as he got up as well, ruffling his hair back to his usual mess of hair.

"And you better not fucking disappearing again either, or I'll find you and kick your sorry ass back to Alternia..." Karkat continued, not wanting Gamzee to leave and not come back. "Now get your shirt back on, you're coming with me to get them..." He finished tossing Gamzee a now clean shirt that had been drying on the pole of the shower curtain.

"No, I'm not, motherfucker, it's your reunion... I'll wander around for a bit again." Was all Gamzee could reply.

"What is 'a bit' for you anyway? Nights? Weeks?" Karkat asked again knowing that if Gamzee left now, he wouldn't see him again for a long time. "You are coming period." He finished getting his shoes on, raising a hand to stop any complaints or protest from his best friend.

"Fine fine. You win motherfucker. Happy?" Gamzee snapped, making the red blooded troll flinch a little at the uncharacteristic reaction. "Come on brother, don't make your flushed buddy wait for you..." he finally said, seeing the slight discomfort in Karkat's expression.

"Thank you fuck ass..." He said softly with a rare sincere smile.

****** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

The walk through the lab and empty corridors of the large building they were all living in was quiet, but comfortable, Gamzee trying to avoid anyone that would walk into the both of them since the others still didn't know what happened to him or where he went all this time. "'his is motherfucking awkward bro, you sure you want me around?" He said, feeling uneasy about coming out in the open like this after so long.

"Of course Gamzee, stop being such a fucking pain and just follow me. If someone looks at you weird I'll make sure they fucking get not to fuck with my damn morial. Alright?" Karkat tried to reassure the highblood.

"Alright motherfucker..." Gamzee said following close behind Karkat as they finally came face to face with another troll.

Terezi walked up to Karkat and smiled at him as she smelled his cherry red scent, but soon sniffed the air again. "Karkles... Is it Gamzee?" She asked, her face changing a little to utter concern.

"Hi sis... Longtime no see..." Gamzee simply said, feeling like a wild animal being thought how to live in an actual society.

"It's been a while indeed..." She said a little uneasy about the whole situation.

"Ok, please, this is fucking heavy; Gamzee, Terezi. Terezi, Gamzee. Now stop being so damn stuck up and move on, it's the same old Gamzee, don't get you fucking panties in a twist." Karkat said, trying to break the awkwardness of the moment. "Now either you join us to go welcome Aradia and Sollux aboard or you fuck off..." The short troll said as he walked passed Terezi, followed closely by his morial.

Terezi scratched the back of her head and decided to follow and not say anything else about Gamzee, trying to make as if nothing happened.

The three of them made their way outside to join Kanaya, Rose and Dave and soon their eyes moved to the large rock right next to the one they were riding through space. It was slightly smaller than theirs, but it was still pretty big and Karkat was happy to see that Sollux managed to 'pilot' this asteroid this far.

The first one to fly off the other asteroid was Aradia, smiling brightly at all of them, leaving Sollux behind to get rid of the rock without it crashing down on the larger one. But when Sollux made his way out, he was followed by two other silhouettes that the trolls recognized soon enough. A second later the smaller asteroid was sent off in the opposite direction, far enough to be safe.

"Hi everyone!" Aradia said happily as he feet touched the ground again, soon followed by Sollux and the two other troll.

"T-Tav?" Gamzee finally spoke up, seeing the large bull horns of the Troll standing shyly behind Aradia.

"Look who we found on the way... Seems like they've been left behind in a dream bubble that never died..." Sollux said with a smile pointing out at Tavros and Vriska.

Before anyone could say anything else, Gamzee was backing off and leaving the group, and walking off without looking back. Karkat saw him walk off, but was torn between following him or staying to welcome his lover.

When he saw Gamzee walking away Tavros couldn't help but to go after him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "D-don't go, I-I just got here..." He said holding him tight, making the high blood take a deep breath before turning around to face the bull.

"I'm sorry Tavbro... I didn't want to all up and make things weird with you Motherfucker... I didn't think you would both fit so horribly together..." Gamzee started to apologise about what he'd done to him and Vriska.

"I-I know... It wasn't cool at all, but- I'm not angry at you..." Tavros said softly remembering the event of when he and Vriska got stuck in the same body. "Uh-Beside, I think it was harder for her..." He finished not really wanting to look back at Vriska now that he had Gamzee right in front of him.

Gamzee smiled at Tavros when he said, and that with barely any stutter, that he was not angry and lunge himself forward, hugging him tightly. "Thank you Tav..."He simply said, finally feeling like he was worth something to someone else's eyes other than Karkat.

Seeing that his best friend was doing alright, Karkat smiled a little to himself and turned back to his 'lover' not really sure of how he should act around everyone else; he decided to act his old self and get closer to Sollux when they would be together. "I hope you didn't exhaust your weakling ass on your way here nooksniffer." He said, his words harsh as always, but his tone letting everyone know he was not angry and seemed actually happy to see them all again.

"Ith that the betht you've got after all thith time?" Sollux asked with a smile on his face, his lisp as present as ever now that his teeth grew back. Unfortunately for him, he didn't have the same luck with his eyes that were still a pair of two toned colors, one white and one black and empty, the only reminder of his half-dead state.

"For now I think it is..." Karkat said chuckling a little. "I'm not used to argue with you anymore, gotta work on this again soon..." He finished as he turned back to leave, hoping everyone else would follow inside. When he turned his head around, he noticed that Gamzee was gone... Along with Tavros. '_Damn it... You better not be doing any funny bullshit now...'_he thought to himself, hoping Gamzee wouldn't hurt Tavros or go berserk again.

Everyone followed Karkat back inside, Sollux looking back one last time to make sure the other asteroid they've been ridding was out of their path. "I was just about to make some brownies..." Rose said as she walked past Karkat and went straight to the kitchen area followed closely by Kanaya.

Aradia decided that it would be nice to have everyone sharing some food now that they could all be together again, but Sollux was obviously thinking otherwise seeing that he was so tired from the long trip. "You guys have an extra respite blocks? I'm getting a bad case of thinkpan breakdown." He simply said once he was inside.

"Guess we'll have to rearrange the sleeping arrangements..." Terezi said with her usual smile.

Karkat saw the opportunity and bite the inside of his mouth for only half a second before offering his respite block for now. "I just got up a little while ago, I won't be sleepy for a long time so you can sleep in my room... Don't be surprised if you wake up with a crazy clown painted fucker standing next to the soft pile, Gamzee got this weird habit of coming to my room to sleep for the last few weeks..." He simply said, getting some weird looks from the few trolls/humans that were living on the asteroid and hadn't seen the clown for so long until just now. "Fuck you, all of you, he's my morial, I'm not letting him sleep in a gog damn closet, or airduckt, or wherever this sober clown ass would be hanging out." And with that he walked to Sollux and grabbed his arm to lead him to his room.

"Come here." Sollux said softly as he pulled him out of anyone's sight once they were further away and leaned down, boldly kissing Karkat's lips quickly, but gently. Karkat only yelped a little in surprised, but blushed a bright red as they kissed for only this short moment.

"Don't do that..." The cancer finally mumbled once they broke the kiss, but didn't really want to get away from the slightly taller troll, not minding his blush since he knew Sollux couldn't or could barely see.

The Gemini simply smiled a little and hugged the short troll for a moment before they walked again. "I missed you." He stated as he let his hand slip into Karkat's letting him lead the way. "How've you been?" He asked as they walked again.

"Been alright, nothing much to do around here other than watch movies or read, you'll see just how fucking bad it is." The angry troll said as he turned this way and that way until they finally made it to the door where he was spending most of his lonely time. "How about you?" He asked softly, finally showing some sort of interest now that they were alone; no need to pretend anymore.

"I don't know, I barely been lucid while driving this rock through space, it takes too much energy." Sollux said as Karkat opened the door and led him inside.

"What the fucking hell?!" The red blooded troll exclaimed once he got inside, leaving Sollux slightly confused until he picked up the sound of two trolls in the room; Tavros sitting on the floor next to the bed and a tall Gamzee hunched over him, smearing his face paint over the bull's lips, cheeks and chin.

Tavros shyly pulled back and turned toward the other wall, not wanting to face Karkat curling his legs up, hugging them to his chest. "Sorry my bestbro... We-" Gamzee started but was quickly cut by Karkat.

"No, I don't want to know. Shut up you psychopath." He said as he walked in the room and quickly pulled his moirial up and showed him toward the door. "Wait for me outside the door, I'll show you a room where you can have you 'sloppy make out session' with no one walking up on that horrible scene." He said, looking at the brown blood when he followed Gamzee out.

Karkat closed the door once they were outside and sighed loudly. "Bold assholes..." He whispered angrily as he walked to his dresser. "You can sleep here for a bit if you want... I'll go take care of those fackfaces for a bit while you rest..." He said as he got a hold of a slightly large t-shirt and tossed it to the Gemini. "I'll be back when you get up whenever you decide you got enough sleep..." He said before walking to the bed, making sure there was enough blankets, pillows were fluffy enough.

"Don't worry your cute little head, I doubt I'll be awake for the next few hours..." Sollux said as he pulled his shirt up and took it off to replace it with Karkat's. "Go take care of Gamzee while he still needs you..." he finished as he lifted walked toward Karkat and kissed his cheak. "Thanks for the hospitality by the way..." He said with a smile before walking to the bed again.

Karkat caught himself looking at Sollux as he changed shirt and tried to look away for a moment; going to bed with his handsome lover was more than appealing, but Sollux was right, Gamzee still needed him now. "Thanks... Sleep well." The cancer said before turning away and walking out the door again.

Without a word he walked out of his room, passed Gamzee who got the hint to follow, Tavros shilly following them. "You better get this room straight and alchamize your shit, cause I don't want to act like you fucking lucus and hold your hand while you arrange a decent respite block..." He said, hoping that Tavros would have de decency of helping him out a little. He walked not really far away from his own room, showing them both to an empty room. "Make yourself home." He said looking at Gamzee and turned to the bull again. "We'll see about getting you a room soon too."

"No need, Tavbro'll stay with this motherfucker." The highblood said as he walked into the room, followed by the young Taurus. Tavros looked a little uncomfortable for a moment but silently thanked Karkat.

"You better behave Gamz... I'm not kidding. I don't want more blood on your hands or I take it all away from you..." The mutant said, feeling like one of those parental figures he saw in those humans movies he grew used to watch.

"Take the words of a motherfucker on this, blood on my hand will not be a thing that will be happening again, except if someone hurts my homie or my flushedbuddy..." Gamzee said pointing out at Karkat and then Tavros respectively.

"Shut up and get your fucking ass to work if you don't want your "flushedbuddy" to fall asleep in the hallway." The Cancer simply said as he walked out the door; Gamzee would be alright and that did make him feel much better.

And he was off. Karkat walked passed his room, smiling to himself a little as he glanced at the closed door and walked toward the commune nutrition block, smelling the sweet brownies being baked. "So, Sollux is in bed?" Kanaya simply asked as he made his way in the room.

"Yeah. It seemed to be a pain to get this rock all the way here..." He said as he walked to the fridge and got himself a peer eating it quietly, not really sure where to go now that his room was occupied with a certain handsome troll.

** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

A few hours later, Karkat got sick of dealing with Dave's douchy attitude, Terezi's stupid comment, Rose and Kanaya's comfortable silence. Everyone move to the living room area and he was _finally_ alone in the kitchen. He was walking in circle, not knowing what to do. So after a short while he decided he would be preparing something for Sollux when he'd wake up. He looked through the kitchen for the old book Rose used to make food for all of them and decided to try and make a little something for his lover.

A little while later (Almost 3 hours later) the lowblood was sick of cooking, bored and getting tired. He baked muffins, got the leftover of the brownies and even went as far as making sweet frenchtoasts. That was all way more than what Sollux could obviously eat. So he placed half of it all on a large plate and decided to drop it at Gamzee's door, surely Tavros and him would enjoy such a snack.

Once he dropped it all there, he gave a soft knock and walked away, not really wanting to deal with him or the bull, and walked back to his own room with the food. He opened it carefully, trying to make as little noise as possible and set everything on the bedside table.

As he stepped close to the bed, Sollux stirred and his eyes flew open. "KK?" He asked softly not sure he could recognise the other with just the smell like Terezi would and the dime light made it hard for him to see anything with his blind eye and his barely working white eye.

"Get your skinny ass out of bed, I got you food..." The cancer said as he got himself one of the 3 banana muffin and settled down on the bed.

Sollux smiled softly to himself. "Karkat fucking Vantas preparing food for me? What a lucky bastard I am... You have a cute apron for cooking?" He teased.

"Shut the fuck up and eat or I'll bring it back to the kitchen and others will eat it instead." The slightly shorter troll said with irritation.

"Thanks KK." The Gemini said as he stretched out and got a hold of the slightly burnt French toast; Karkat was not a cook, but he tried his best.

The Cancer didn't give a reply other than a nod of the head, knowing Sollux probably didn't even see it. He munched silently on his muffin for a long while, feeling a little unsure of what to do or what to say now that his matesprit was back. "You still tired?" He simply asked, trying to come up with something to break the silence only him seemed to think was getting awkward.

"A little." The Gemini replied. "I doubt a few hours sleep will get me back on track so easily." He finished before taking the last few bits of the French toast he was holding, not caring for a fork or anything. Once it was gone, he reached out for a brownie and settled back down on the bed, munching on the sweet.

"I should let you rest then…" Karkat said as he got up but was stopped by a hand holding his wrist.

"Or you can sleep with me for a bit…" The yellow blooded troll said with a smile as he pulled him down.

"What if I'm not tired fuckface?" Karkat asked with no malice in his voice other than the usual insult.

"What if I don't give a flying fuck?" Sollux replied, insisting on having a personal heater for the rest of his day (Surely it was day time somewhere in the universe).

"Alright, alright. Move." The lowblood ordered as he settled down on the bed next to his lover. He fought with the covers for a moment to get them both comfortably under it and stretched out to turn off the lamp on the bed side table. Once it was dark enough for his liking, he squirmed out of his pants, only keeping his boxer and shirt on and rolled on his side to snuggle Sollux' side.

Once he felt the other's heat against him, Sollux turned on his side as well, facing Karkat and pulled him close, holding him like a body pillow, his chin resting over the other troll's head, knowing his horns would mean no arm even as he slept. "That's much better than sleeping alone already…" He sighed, letting his slightly cold hands run under the back of Karkat's shirt, tracing circles on his lower back.

The Cancer shivered lightly under the touch and buried his heated face into Sollux' chest and soon felt sleep claim him. He closed his eyes, his hands clenching the shirt he was wearing and slowly dosed off to sleep from the comfort and safety feeling provided by the arms holding him close. 

_AU: Let me know if you want a little more PBJ in the next chapter, I won't switch the whole fanfic to them, but I can put Karkat and Sollux on the side for just a little bit. XP  
>Also; be warned, I'll try to start and make it a little more smutty in the next chapters! (Chapters, did I say chapters? This story was not even supposed to be this long when I first started it, I'm hopeless XD)<em>


	5. Chapter 5

They had been spending a few hours sleeping together, holding on to one another, sharing their warmth, which mostly meant Karkat giving away his own warmth and Sollux gladly sucking it all up since the Cancer was a living furnace. The smell of his newly found matesprit along with the occasional skin contact from Sollux' hands on his lower back made the red blooded troll's dream go wild, where they barely ever went even during mating season. After a little while those involuntary stimulations managed to drag him out of his slumber, forcing his to lie awake, awkwardly holding on to the psionic. He tried his very best to fall back to sleep, keep his breathing steady to not wake his matesrpit, or let him know that he was awake, all that while shifting a little so only his upper body would keep contact with Sollux's body; Waking up next to the troll you love, awfully aroused none the less. Please kill me now. He thought to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Minutes had passed already and nothing he could do seemed to keep his mind of the dream he was having a little while ago and he grew really uncomfortable, almost wishing Sollux would actually wake up and make it better for him. Of course this would be the most humiliating thing that could happen, but he couldn't do anything about it; if he moved, he might wake Sollux. He just laid there, pressing his blushing face into his lover's chest trying to find any solution to get rid of this arousal.

Sollux didn't seem like he was going to wake up anytime soon though. That left Karkat to think for a long, long time, concentrating on his own misery, unable to get his thoughts on anything else. "Well fuck." He whispered softly to himself as he finally felt bold enough to take the matter in his own hands. The slightly shorter troll let his hands move from around his matesprit and moved to the front of Sollux' chest, not moving away from him, but rolling him on his back. Sollux gave no objection to the action and simply mumbled softly in his sleep as Karkat got on top of him, straddling on of his thighs, pressing his slightly squirming bulge against it with a very light moan. How he wanted those eyes to open, how he wanted Sollux to react. Part of him wanted to let the other troll sleep and the other part of him wanted to force him to wake to help him through this whole thing; Karkat was not the type to touch himself much and he was sure having someone helping him through all that would only help.

The angry troll pushed himself up a little with both hands flat on Sollux' chest and grinded his crotch against that thigh that was laying between his legs. Damn Sollux looked good and fuck he wanted/needed a lot more than that. With a small rush of courage, Karkat let both hands move down Sollux' shirt, fingers slipping right under it, letting his hips firmly holding the thigh down with just the right amount of pressure for everything to be pleasurable for him.

As subtle as the movements were, after a short while it managed to pull Sollux out of his sleeping state as well, black and white eyes opening slowly meeting with Karkat's reddening ones, only seeing him with his white half-dead eye now that he was really with Karkat and not simply in a dream bubble.

When he saw those eyes open up finally, Karkat felt his face burning up completely, as if he had been caught up doing something terrible, but he would be lying if he said he didn't want this to happen now. Letting those hands slip back over the shirt, he gripped it tightly and let his hips roll one last time over the other troll's thigh with yet another soft moan as he bit down on his bottom lip.

It didn't take long for Sollux to know what was going on, when those warm hands threatened to retreat completely as Karkat seemed to want to roll of him in shame. He got a hold of his wrists and placed those hands back on his chest, holding them there, looking at Karkat straight in the eyes as he let his voicebox rumble deep in his chest, louder than a purr, an old ritual that used to seal matespritship between two trolls; he just knew he'd get Karkat at that.

To Karkat, this meant more than any 'I love you's; he felt his chest grow tight as his own voicebox worked to answer this with his own soft growl instinctively. There was no words needed between them at that very moment; Sollux sat up and held Karkat's hands against his chest for the few seconds his voicebox rumbled and pressed Karkat to his chest as well to feel the light vibration.

While Sollux was still working on getting his sown on, Karkat was already deeply aroused and the proximity made his head spin with lust and need. He leaned forward and kissed Sollux on the lips as he moved his hips again, pressing against Sollux' body, knees shaking a little in the process. Where Karkat thought Sollux would have been an ass, the later was pretty quiet, making the Cancer happy that he didn't ruin the moment, even though he kind of knew it wouldn't last long. Once it's all done, he won't let me live through another night without mocking me… He thought, knowing Sollux a little too well. For now, he would simply enjoy the perfection of it all and keep his own mouth shut as well to prevent from ruining anything himself.

And, as if Sollux could read his mind, he looked up into his lover's eyes and smirked a bit as Karkat worked his bulge against the thigh again and again. "Stop it…" The young Cancer said softly, lust dripping from his words as his hands clumsily moved to press against the psyonic's face as if he tried to erase that smirk before anything could come out of those lips and embarrass him even more.

"Thorry…" Sollux apologised softly, knowing that Karkat wouldn't want their first time to be goofy and embarrassing; he'd have plenty of other times to make fun of the angry troll, but not now. "You're jutht plain thexthy when you're taking the lead like thith." He finished, biting his tongue to keep it the first and only comment he would be doing about the way his matesprit was moving over him; last thing he wanted now was Karkat to change his mind out of pure embarrassment.

Karkat bit down on his bottom lip again, ready to tear it apart with his sharp teeth before Sollux forced him to stop pressing his own lips to his to kiss him again. The red blooded troll responded to the kiss again, deepening the kiss as much as he could, letting his tongue run over the yellow bruised ones, silently asking for Sollux to part his lips. Once he was granted entrance, the Cancer's hands move on their own, making their way under the other's shirt again, with no intention to leave this time.

Sollux wanted to make sure it was alright, that Karkat was not going to flip his shit later on if they got all the way, but those warm hands on his stomach made it clear that they wouldn't stop there, not that he wanted to anyways. He kissed Karkat's lips, moving to his cheek, then his jawline as his hands made their way behind the younger troll's back, claws racking up and down the gray skin, hard enough to let light marks, but not enough to hurt or break the skin. He was rewarded with a soft whimper coming from the troll still grinding his bulge against his thigh, and this was getting him so aroused as well.

When Sollux' hands came back down again, Karkat wanted to feel more, take it to the next level; he quickly got rid of his own shirt and threw it aside, not giving a single fuck about where it would land. The cold air on his burning skin only made him shiver and he looked over at Sollux, wanting him to get his shirt off as well.

Once the Cancer's shirt was off, Sollux couldn't help but to lean forward. He kissed Karkat's collar bone gently, trying to ravish as much skin as he could, making his lover purr lightly again; and to this sound, the Gemini couldn't hold the light chuckled that escaped his lip. This only succeeded in turning the purr into a light growl from the angry troll. "Thorry, thorry..." Sollux apologised again with a smile on his face.

Since Sollux didn't seem to get the point, Karkat, decided he would take care of his matesrpit's shirt, he hooked his fingers in the fabric and pulled it up, his lover's arms following until the shirt was carefully discarded. Both of them were now shirtless, and Karkat could feel his blood pusher beat the inside of his ribcage in excitement, but he tried to not let it affect him. He pressed their chests together until Sollux was lying down again and he quickly attacked his neck with kisses and lovebites.

The Gemini's smile never left his face as his matesprit moved over him again, now skin again skin. He could feel the other's chest pounding and his own was pretty much doing the same, as his hands moved down the small of Karkat's back, reaching out for the round ass cheeks that were still covered in fabric he'd so very much like to see off on the floor along with their shirts.

By then, Karkat had to stop grinding his bulge against Sollux, he was getting really excited and it was threatening to make him get off way too soon. He moved one hand to join his lover's and led it by the wrist toward the hem of his pants, sending a hint that Sollux quickly got. His bony fingers quickly got under the garment of his pants, and passed Karkat's boxers as well, groping the warm cheeks. The angry troll's gripped the Gemini's shoulders, digging his claws lightly into the skin and smiled to himself. "Here, let me help..." He said as he sat up and worked on his pants, unzipping it and shifting to slide out of them, unfortunately to get them off completely, he had to get off Sollux.

"Damn it kk... You're tho-" Sollux started, but Karkat place a hand on his lips again once he was out of his pants, only wearing his boxer shorts. "Don't ruin it." He almost ordered letting his fingers move down the lightly yellow stained skin of Sollux' chest. "I wath not trying to ruin anything kk... I jutht wanted to tell you how thexthy you are..." The Gemini said softly as a shiver ran down his body.

Karkat didn't answer, simply looking away for a moment, feeling kind of ashamed to be the only one almost naked already. Sollux saw it and sat up again, letting his lips brush against his matesprit's; he moved from under Karkat and lied him down on the mattress. He knelt next to him and quickly undid his pants, pushing them down along with his own boxer shorts, smirking at his lover. The blush on the Cancer's face was priceless. "Yes, I only have one..." Sollux simply said as he moved over the red blooded troll.

"Shut up and put your mouth to a better use..." The mutant said with a frown and pulled Sollux by his hair down toward him, pressing their lips together again. He didn't have to ask twice, the yellow blooded troll kissed him deeply, his hands already pulling the last piece of garment down, freeing Karkat completely and soon after, he started to kiss down the Cancer's chest.

The kisses were soft for the most part, until the set of large teeth found something interesting to nibble on, lips sucking the abused skin of Karkat's nipples a second later; Karkat couldn't believe those noises were coming from him. Those soft lips kept moving down slowly, kissing and licking every inch of the red tainted skin until the head of Karkat's bulge nudged Sollux' chin. Oh how it burned Sollux' lips to just play the smart ass and tease his matesprit, but he bite his tongue again and kept on going; he moved right passed the bone bulge and bite down on the inside of his lover's thigh before his lips took in the tip of the appendage squirming for attention.

Sollux's lips on him worked miracles, and he almost hit himself in the face for thinking that; he was shivering from head to toes but felt as hot as the sun, moaning out softly, or at least soft enough for no one to hear him, and one of his hand found its way to grip on one set of horns. "Fuck... Soll-..." He started softly, his eyes staying open just enough to keep an eye on his lover.

The Gemini worked his tongue over the bulge, moving up and down the length just a little to add a little more friction and soon, his hand found its way to the dripping nook under the bulge twitching at the lightest touch. It was all too inviting, he had to let a finger feel the inside of it, gently pushing past the first knuckle and soon the second until his finger completely disappeared into the wet entrance.

The young mutant's face contorted with pleasure as he felt both stimulation and brought his hand up to his lips, biting on one of his fingers to keep quiet; he had no idea what time it was, who was awake, and honestly he didn't want to find out. So he did his best to remain as quiet as he could, moaning only loud enough for Sollux' ears. "F-Fuck Sollux..." He started softly, letting his other hand grip a little tighter to the set of horns. "You're too... good at that..." He said between soft moans, rewarding him with Sollux's lips tugging up into a smirk, forcing it to tighten a little around the underside of his bulge.

His fingers were starting to drip light red fluid when Karkart started to squirm a little too much for his licking, obviously getting closer again. Sollux let the bulge slip out of his mouth carefully and gave it one last lick, mostly teasing than anything.

Karkat frowned when he felt the mouth leave him for good. "You are a fucking ass lipsydick! I was so close!" He said angrily, thinking that Sollux was just going to leave him like this, but to his surprise, the yellow blooded troll crawled back over him. "And you're damn selfish kk..." he whispered softly, letting his obviously aroused bulge rub against Karkat's thigh. He let one hand move down the other leg and pulled it up a little behind the knee, making the Cancer bite on his bottom lip in anticipation.

"...Good." the red blood said softly, trying to look confident. "But this is not the way it's gonna go..." He finished and rolled them over once again, straddling Sollux's hips dangerously close to the other troll's bulge. Without any warning, Karkat slowly lowered himself over his matesprit's trollhood, letting it squirm it's way into his nook very slowly. He moved slowly all the way down until he was sitting on Sollux's hips completely, filled with the yellowish appendage.

"Gog kk..." was pretty much the only thing Sollux managed to say surprised by his matesprit sudden action; of course Karkat would want to have some lead into this. He let his hands move to rest on each side of his lover's hips, keeping him there for a little while, wanting to enjoy the warmth long enough to have it all carved into his memory.

The lower blood dropped his head and let his hands rest flat on the yellow tinted skin, shivering and trembling a little. "Still thinking I'm... Selfish?" He asked softly, letting his lust clouded eyes lock on his matesprit's face.

"Just a little..." Sollux finally answered, with a smirk and let one of his hand move to Karkat's bulge, letting it gently wrap around his fingers.

Karkat's face twitched a little and he felt a moan threatening to escape his lips and his hips moved on its own free will; he decided to not stop it, it was already feeling all too good and he needed it so badly. He carefully rose before lowering again completely with a soft whine and tried his best to keep somewhat of a pace, ridding his lover slowly at first, feeling ready to speed up anytime he'd feel the need.

Sollux looked up at the perfect view he was having of his matesprit slowly bouncing over him, damn that was not exactly how he thought this would be happening, but it was all so perfect at that very moment, he wouldn't have it any other way. He let his fingers squeeze the squirming bulge, feeling the natural lubricant already coating it, making a sticky mess of his hand.

It wasn't very long before Karkat lost it and move faster, his fingers clenching a little making his claws scratch long yellow lines on Sollux's chest. "Gog Sollux..." He moaned out, feeling his inside tingle with pleasure. "I won't last..." He started, face deep red. His shoulders were shaking and goose bumps covered his back, he was a second away from releasing.

The Gemini got the message loud and clear and let his hand squeeze a little tighter and moved over the now wet bulge, his other hand working to find a sensitive spot on his lover's thigh but finally stopped to run his thumb on Karkat's hip bone.

Karkat bounced a few times before the muscles of his nook finally clenched around Sollux bulge, making him almost moan out. Karkat shot his genetic material all over his matesprit's chest with a loud moan of the Gemini's name, not giving a single fuck about who would hear and what they'd think or say. He felt Sollux fill him up soon after and collapsed over his shivering and shaking from everywhere.

Sollux wrapped his arms around him, feeling just as much spent, but he still had it in him to hold him close when Karkat's body gave up on supporting himself.

The Cancer's think pan ran full speed thinking about what they had done how good it was, but also how weird it was to be filled up like this; that was not how trolls usually finished their mating interactions. Though after a short moment of racking his brain, he soon came to the conclusion that, seeing the current state of their race and the fact that drones were more than likely whipped out, it didn't matter one bit. "Sorry for keeping you awake..." Karkat finally broke the silence after a little bit.

"Are you fucking kidding me kk?" The yellow blooded troll started before kissing the other's neck gently. "That wath worth every day of inthomnia..." He said with a smile as he rolled them both over so they'd be lying on their side, facing each other.

And to this, Karkat could only agree with a deep red blush on his cheeks. Though he decided to change the subject, not wanting to embarrass himself even more. "We're sticky... What about we stop our little chitchat and get clean?" He asked as he tried to move from his lover's grasp. "This way you can sleep again soon and I can get on with whatever's left of the night..." He said as he sat up on the edge of the bed, shivers from the sudden loss of the warmth Sollux' body procured him.

Sollux rolled his eyes and smiled as he kept his eyes on the angry troll's back side. "I'm following..." He said as he stood up as well and followed his lover to the ablution chamber, not worrying about covering himself or anything like that. With that they were off to a long cuddle moment in the bath, which mostly considered of Sollux forcing Karkat to stay close to him until water turned cold.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: This is a GamTav chapter, if you are not into this pairing and don't want to read it, you will not be missing out on anything about the story going on with Karkat and Sollux, so you can skip it! __ It was just for my own little selfish pleasure. XD_

"Look at those miracles Tavbro!" Gamzee exclaimed as he walked back from the door of his room toward the tinny little bed he alchemized from scratch, where Tavros was sitting on. The bed looked awfully small for his height and was probably not the cleanest thing ever seen, but it was soft and warm.

"Ooh, I was actually getting a little hungry over here…" Tavros said with a smile as the Capricorn sat down next to him, making the bed bounce slightly. "Who's it from?" He asked before reaching out for one of the muffins.

Gamzee pulled the plate away before he could get one and smiled softly. "It's better not to motherfucking questions miracles such as that…" He said softly before leaning down to kiss Tavros' lips. Gamzee had stopped believing in miracles until a few hours ago when he finally met up with his little bull again.

The orange blooded troll rolled his eyes a little and kissed Gamzee's messily painted lips and reached out for a muffin again when Gamzee's attention was focused on the kiss. "Thanks…" He said as he finally snatched one out and moved away from the highblood.

"You tricked me!" Gamzee said with a fake shocked expression on his face, making Tavros chuckle lightly.

The Taurus shrugged as he started to take small bites of the baked good, smiling softly. "Spending so much time with Vriska might have gotten to me a little…" He said softly, not really serious about tricking Gamzee.

Gamzee looked down at the cold French toast he was holding and frowned. "Don't get me started on that motherfucking bitch." He said as he brought the food up to his mouth and took a bite. He didn't want to talk about her or even think about her.

Tavros quietly stuttered an apology and leaned over the Capricorn's shoulder. But he felt like there was something to be told to feel clean from any sort of remorse. "I… I wanted to marry her at some point…" He said before biting the inside of his lips waiting for Gamzee's reaction, but continued when there was none. "I thought I would have been stuck with her for ever and came to the conclusion she would be the only chance I'd ever get to fill a quadrant, and you know I'm not fit to fill my black one…" He said bluntly, looking down at Gamzee's hands clenching.

"Don't. I don't want to know. All that matters is that it's all pass now, right motherfucker?" The indigo blood said, taking a deep breath to calm himself down; he was not crazy psychopathic as he was when he first got off slime, but he still had some issue controlling his anger.

"Yes… it is." The shorter troll said softly as he put the rest of his muffin on the side and grabbed Gamzee's hands off his lap so he could get in his lap instead. "And it's much better that way." He said as he leaned flat against the other's chest, both legs resting on each side of Gamzee's thighs, making sure not to hurt the other with his horns as he rested his forehead on one of Gamzee's large shoulder.

Gamzee sighed softly in contentment when he felt the other's warmth over him and let both hands rest on Tavros' lower back as he kissed the only parcel of skin available to him which was the shorter troll's neck.

It hadn't been said clearly, but Tavros knew what this was, but he didn't have the confidence yet of asking if they were matesprit or not. He simply closed his eyes for a moment, going limp over Gamzee under his kisses.

Gamzee's cold hands slowly worked their way up under the back of the orange blooded troll's shirt and gently scratched his back, earning himself something that sounded half way through a moan and a sigh coming from the lowblood.

Tavros felt his face heat up after realising the noise that left his lips and didn't dare to look up at his possible matesprit's face. "S-sorry…" He whispered softly before he felt another set of claw assaulting his lower back, making him bite down on the moan.

"Let me hear that again Tav…" The lanky troll said softly as he let his claws travel higher only to go back down again, leaving long orange marks on the gray skin.

"G-Gamzee… Do-don't do that…" Tavros mewled softly as he gripped on the tall troll's shirt, trying to move away from the claws only to press harder into the other's chest.

"Why not motherfucker? I'm not up and hurting you, am I?" Gamzee asked softly against the warmth of Tavros' neck.

"N-no… but…" The short troll tried to reply, find something to say but, really _Why should he stop? Because we're not matesprit? Not officially, but… Because I'm not ready for any of that? Point taken, but this will happen someday. Because I haven't ever thought of having you doing things like that to me? HAHA! Don't make me laugh. Because… I'm too fucking embarrassed of myself? Perhaps it's something that needs to be overcome. _None of these were reasonable, he wanted this to happen.

"I'll do this motherfucking right for you…" Gamzee said softly before his clawed fingers move under the hem of Tavros' pants, caressing his backside a little. "I'm not going any further if you don't up and want it all to happen, but that sweet motherfucking body's telling me otherwise…"

"I-… I want to take it… slow, maybe?" Great, Tavros' stutter was back full force again. Nice job, to hell with all the confidence work he's been doing.

"As slow as a motherfucking slug, I gotcha." The highblood said as his fingers moved out of Tavros' pants again and hugged him tight lying him on the small bed next to him.

Once he was under the other, Tavros' voicebox rumbled into his chest softly, allowing Gamzee to hear it and feel it, indirectly confessing his red feelings, hoping to not be rejected.

Gamzee pressed against the other's chest enjoying the soft confession but soon found his expression changing; he couldn't get his voicebox worked up enough to produce this soft purr rumble, all the slime he'd been eating had made his voicebox unable to create the purr noise long ago.

Tavros let his voicebox go on for a little while, hopefully waiting for Gamzee to reply, but it never came. The rumble in his chest slowly died down and he could feel his eyes tear up, not wanting to look at Gamzee. "G-Get off Gamzee…" he stuttered as his throat tightened and strangled his words.

Gamzee panicked. "No, no! Babe! It's- I'm-" He tried to explain but Tavros weakly pushed him off. "Tavros. I'm flushed for you, a red so bright it'd make Terezi's tongue fall off in disbelief if she ever got a lick…" He said, trying to hold Tavros down, but Tavros was having none of it.

"Stop your pretending, it's not worth it. I- I thought you wanted this!" Tavros started as he tried to get up.

"Babe. Listen! I do feel bright deep red for you… here!" He said as he grabbed Tavros' wrist and pressed his hand against his chest. It was faint and out of pace, making it feel like something was stuck between gears that should make the organ work properly. And it was also a little painful for Gamzee to force it to go on, but he didn't mention it and searched Tavros' eyes for something positive, something that wasn't pain from being 'rejected'. "It's just motherfuking broken Tav… I'd go and open me up, reach inside me and put this motherfucker straight up in your hands if that's what it'd take to prove my point."

Tavros could feel soft thuds against Gamzee's rib cage, no mistaking it, though it couldn't be heard and it felt quit unhealthy and indeed 'broken'. His eyes widened a little and he lost himself in apologies for not believing him and whipped his tears away with the back of his hand and wrist.

"It's ok Tav, it's ok! Come here…" Gamzee said, smiling softly, not wanting his Tavros to cry or feel sorry or feel bad in general. He hugged him tightly and let a hand caress his hair, working his voicebox to maximum capacity as he held Tavros as close as he could, hoping he could feel it and was happily surprised when Tavros replied.

"Thank you Gamzee…" The Taurus said softly letting his voicebox die down again as Gamzee's stopped as well.

"I don't want to see a motherfucker cry again because of some bullshit like this…" The lanky one said softly as he reached out for the forgotten muffin again. "Still hungry motherfucker? I'll finish alchemizing some shit to make this lively again…" He said placing the muffin close to Tavros' lips as to tempt him with it.

Tavros took it and started to take small bites again, looking as his potential matesprit. "In case it wasn't clear from the start… I-… I'm red for you too…" He said softly, fighting the last of his stutter, hoping he wouldn't stutter like this so much anymore.

Gamzee turned and let a lazy smile appear on his lips and quickly got to work, wanting to snuggle his matesprit for hours on.

After a little while of working to get his place a hive-like as he could, Gamzee's ears shot up and he started to laugh, earning a confused look from Tavros. "Wait for it…" He said softly, with a smile on his face, raising his index up, falling completely silent, waiting for the sound to go off again. "Gog So-Sollux!" Karkat's moans echoed on the walls of the corridor and made Gamzee laugh out loud again, Tavros soon following with a dark blush across his face.

"M-Maybe… We should-… Follow their leads?" Tavros finally found the courage to say once their laughter died down.


End file.
